The Sakura Triligy Book One
by Sakura-chan5
Summary: When being attacked by monsters and images of yourself, you find out how much your best friend means to you.
1. Part I

I decided to start **All Costs** over again. As much as I love it, I'd like it to be a series. This version will have much more detail. Please note, Sakura-tachi are all 17. Also, note that I am a narrator. 

----

A small, rectangular shape flew threw the air above Penguin Park – in the dead of the night, nobody was there apart from a girl, standing, gazing around the park. But one thing I noticed was that the giant king penguin slide, was turned over. Not on its head, turned over to the right, instead of the left. I also noticed that the swings, small slides and other things were reversed direction – but that is normal, because this is not the Tomeoda we all know, this is the Tomeoda in The Realm of Reflections.

----

Sakura Kinomoto woke with a start. What _was_ that? Maybe she should check with Kero – he might be able to explain. But what was that card? She caught the cards four years ago, right? And transformed them, right? She _hoped_ so, anyway. Tomeoda had been so peaceful lately. With the power of Clow sealed away in Sakura's book, and Yueh asleep in the book with them, guarding them, everything was perfect again, like it was before she opened the Clow Book. Or so she thought…

---

"Yueh. I need you to help me fulfil this project I'm doing. Can you help me?" We see a large body covered completely in two large, silver wings, which slowly unfold. "What is this 'project', Clow?"

"I don't regret making Sakura your master, but we need to get rid of her,"

"But Clow-san, why?"

"Why? Well, Yueh, you tell me how long you've been asleep in the book."

Yueh's head dropped. "… four years."

"That's pretty much self-explanatory, isn't it?" 

"But Master Clow – I do wish to obey you, but I recognize Sakura as my master now. I can't kill her."

"_Kill her_? I wouldn't _kill_ her, Yueh! She can't possibly die in The Realm of Reflections, can she?"

"No, but still…"

"Yueh, I know you have developed… how can I say, 'feelings' for Sakura-san, but you must do it. What would you rather have? Freedom for yourself and Cerberus, or Sakura's happiness?"

"Clow-san, that is a very bad question. My answer is the latter."

"It is? Well, have it your way. Copy my chant, Yueh."

Yueh nodded.

"Guardians by Clow,"

"Guardians by Clow,"

"Seal yourselves to the book of which you were created for,"

"Seal yourselves to the book of which you were created for,"

"Guardians of Clow!"

"G… Guardians of Clow…!" Yueh sadly quoted. 

Suddenly, he felt himself sucked up by a card in Clow's hand. It was a spitting-image of himself, drawn manga style, and what surprised me most was…

THE JUDGE

Sealed on the 11th of October 2006

---


	2. Part II

I decided to start **All Costs** over again. As much as I love it, I'd like it to be a series. This version will have much more detail. Please note, Sakura-tachi are all 17. Also, note that I am a narrator. [Note: I think I used a little too much Japanese ^^;]

----

"Kero! Kero!" Sakura flung open the Sakura Book and searched frantically through the Clow Cards for the feisty little guardian. "He's not here…" she whispered, holding the now very out-of-order Clow Cards in her hands. Suddenly, one of them floated down to her feet. She freed her hands, bent down and picked it up.

THE BEAST

Sealed 11th October 2006

---

"Kero!" She exclaimed. On the card, there was a manga-style drawing of Cerberus in his true form. A memory Sakura had never even thought of before suddenly struck her mind. "I'm afraid 'I' may cause you some trouble soon…" but it was Eriol, wasn't it? And Clow was dead, wasn't he? If only he was.

---

Not realizing she screamed so loud, Sakura was startled when her brother opened the door. "Sakura! Oh… what's wrong?" he asked. "Touya? Well, look what I found…" Sakura handed The Beast to Touya, who looked puzzled for a minute, but then his face went serious. He flipped the card over. "Sakura."

"…Hai?" she replied.

"Look." Holding the Cerberus card out to her, Sakura saw what caught her brother's attention. "… The back of the card…"

Touya grunted. "You are the mistress of the Clow, now, Sakura, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am…" Sakura said in a small voice. "And the back of this card… it's the Clow Card pattern."

"And it's supposed to be a Sakura Card?"

"No, it's not supposed to be _any_ card! This is _Kero_!"

"Kero?! The beast that you used to have helping you?"

"Yes! The orange animal!"

"Oh yes… Mitsuki told me about him once."

"… Mitsuki? You mean… Mitsuki-_sensei_?!"

"Yes. Kaho Mitsuki. The English woman."

"Oh, my, you _knew_ her?"

"Yes. After the Judgement, I was speaking to her. Sakura, I've always known there was something going on. And that day, I found out. I'd always been a little suspicious, Sakura."

"I know you have. I could sense it."

"But back to this Kero business…"

"Kero – is – not – supposed – to – be – a – card!" Sakura yelled in her brother's face. "Okay, okay, monster!"

"I am not a monster…" Sakura thought.

"Sakura, would you like me to call Daidouji?"

Sakura nodded. "Onegai, Onii-chan,"

---

Five minutes later, a black haired-girl and Sakura's brother entered the room. "Sakura-chan! Is it true? Is Kero-chan… a card?"

"Hai! He is, look –"

Tomoyo interrupted Sakura with a silence so breaking, a chill ran down her spine. "Tomo…" Sakura didn't get to finish. She saw what Tomoyo was looking at. And it was definitely a card she didn't remembering catching.

THE KINOMOTO

Sealed 1990

And the image was a manga-style picture of Nadeshiko Kinomoto, Sakura's deceased mother. "Sa…" Tomoyo tried to speak, but noticed Sakura's eyes were welling up  with tears. "Clow-san…" she began, "Is doing whatever he can to hurt me. He wants to drive me into The Realm of Reflections. I know it." Sakura sniffed. She wasn't crying, but this image was making her upset – or was it making her _angry_? "Sakura-chan… what is _The Realm of Reflections_…?" Tomoyo nervously asked, not sure whether to or not. "The Realm of Reflections…" she began. "is a world, which is located behind every mirror in this world. Only one with special powers can get through to it. Many have tried to prove the reason why a mirror reflects your image and world, but the opposite way. It isn't some special glass, it's another world. Every person has a reverse of himself or herself right after they are born. You're born the same time that your reverse is. And Clow wants to get rid of me. He knows Yueh loves me, as do I, and he's jealous. He wants to get rid of me. He wants to send me to the Realm of Reflections."

"So…" Touya began. "What do you do there?"

"When you are sent to the Realm of Reflections, if you find your reverse there, you have to joust with them. The surviving candidate wins and gets to stay in the Realm, but is never allowed to leave. That's why Clow wants me there. So he can have the cards and Kero back."

"Sakura…?" Tomoyo asked. "Hai?" Sakura replied. 

"D… don't go." Tomoyo whimpered. "I won't." Sakura said in a whispering voice, and collapsed.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo and Touya both said at the same time.

---


	3. Part III

I decided to start **All Costs** over again. As much as I love it, I'd like it to be a series. This version will have much more detail. Please note, Sakura-tachi are all 17. Also, note that I am a narrator. [Note: I think I used a little too much Japanese ^^;]

----

"Tomoyo, you really care about her, don't you?"

Tomoyo whispered her reply. "Yes."

"Don't worry – I'll make sure that she doesn't die."

"She won't die if she gets sucked into The Realm of Reflections…" Tomoyo began, "but I will. If Sakura leaves, I will die."

"Same with Yuki and I."

"Yuki…? Tsukishiro-san?"

Touya coughed. "Yes… but that's not important, Sakura is!"

"You're right." Tomoyo nodded.

"To… Tomoyo-chan? Onii-chan?"

"Sakura! Are you alright?"

"…Yeah, what happened?"

"You mean, you don't remember?"

"You were talking about The Realm of Reflections,"

"The… the Realm of Reflections? That was a place in my dream this morning…"

"You don't remember? Oh no…"

"Sakura, look. It's mother."

Sakura regained the face she held when she first saw the card. "The… the Kinomoto…? Is this… our mother, onii-chan?"

Touya said in a _very_ small voice indeed: "Yes."

----

The minute he spoke, Sakura was pulled towards the mirror, holding The Beast and The Kinomoto. "Sakura!" Tomoyo screamed, almost as if she was in pain. She grabbed Sakura's wrist, but was just no use. Touya grabbed her, but still, he was not strong enough. Sakura was sucked in. But Tomoyo's grip remained strong, and she continued to try and pull her beloved back into the Real World. "K… Kinomoto-san!" Tomoyo sobbed, trying to urge Touya into pulling harder. "But Daidouji – if I pull any harder, I might break you _arm_!" "I don't care!" she screeched, but suddenly felt a pain in her wrist. He's doing this for Sakura, she thought. He really loves her that much. I would really do for a brother like him. "DAIDOUJI! FOCUS!" Touya exclaimed, breaking Tomoyo's thoughts. But his warning was too late, and all three of them were pulled into The Realm of Reflections. But right before, Touya knew what was going to happen, and grabbed the Seal Cane. But little did they know, this simple action would save their lives many times in The Realm.

----


	4. Part IV

I decided to start **All Costs** over again. As much as I love it, I'd like it to be a series. This version will have much more detail. Please note Sakura-tachi are all 17. Also, note that I am a narrator. [Note: I think I used a little too much Japanese ^^;]

----

"Tomoyo…" Sakura whispered. "Oh god…" Tomoyo turned, teary-eyed to Touya. "Sakura, please –" he began.

"No… it's just…" she spoke.

"I… Sakura-chan, I'm so sorry – oh my god…" Tomoyo sobbed. The only sound for a few minutes was Tomoyo's crying, until it was broken by a smash. All three turned to look at the enterers. "Hiiragazawa-kun? Mitsuki-sensei?" Sakura questioned. "Daidouji-san phoned. We saw my cute relative at the airport. Is he coming, too?"

"Li-kun's here? Sugoi ne~!" Sakura said joyfully. "Yes, he is. Well, unless his way of travel was through that mirror. Eriol-kun here smashed it on our way in," Kaho said. Everybody exclaimed. "Don't worry, I fixed it," Eriol said, smiling.

----

"Kuso…" Shaoran said as he bumped into an Italian woman coming out of the plane. "Watch it!" he exclaimed. She just turned around and looked at him strangely. Then he noticed, it wasn't an Italian woman, it was a Japanese woman. Her hair was long, frilly and lavender-shaded. And that strange look – who else was it that gave him that look? It was so familiar it might even be himself. But he couldn't see… Sakura! It was Sakura! Sakura gave him that look! And why was he here? SAKURA! Taking no notice again of the Japanese adult, he flung his small bag over his shoulders and ran.

----

"Good! You don't joke like that!" Sakura said angrily. Eriol chuckled. "Sure. So, why are we here?" he said it in such a sly manner you are 99.999999% sure he _knew_ why he was here. "Clow took over Sakura's voice, and pulled her into the Realm of Reflections," Touya explained briefly. Eriol smiled again. "Kaho-chan? Do you mind?" His partner bowed quickly and stepped back into the portal.

"Kinomoto Sakura. You should not know what you have said, but it is **very** important that you do. Once you're here, you cannot leave. Even if you defeat your double in the duel, you still cannot leave. Do I make myself clear?" Eriol said extremely strict sounding. Sakura stared at him blankly for a moment, then whimpered. "Wh – WHA?! I can't leave?" Eriol nodded. "Well…" Sakura got up and charged at him. "Well what?! Can I leave?! I want to go home and see father again!"

"Well," Eriol began again; clearing is throat as if to say no more interruptions, "you can, on one condition. That you do what Clow assigned you here to do. He assigned you here to find him, and free your guardians, and your –"

"My mother?" Sakura asked eagerly.

Eriol glared. "Yes, and your mother. Can you do that, Sakura-san? Can you do that?" Sakura bowed her head. "Yes, Eriol-kun. I can do that. But only if I have the help of my friends… and… Tomoyo."

Tomoyo drew her breath. "So… I'm not a friend?" Tomoyo whimpered and cast a glance at Touya, meeting eyes with him. "No, Tomoyo-chan. You are not a friend."

Tomoyo scrunched up her face, but loosened it again, trying not to cry too hard for her own good. "You are not a friend, Tomoyo; you are a lover."

The dark haired girl pulled a Sakura and stared blankly at her best friend's face. "I…?" she said, not knowing what else to say. "I… Sakura-chan, I love you!" and she rushed at the brown haired girl and wrapped her arms around her. "I don't know why I never saw it before…" Sakura began. "But now I know it. I love you, Tomoyo-chan."

----

Shaoran froze. He heard Sakura's voice echo. He was in her bedroom, about to cautiously step into the mirror land, when he heard her voice. How could she? He thought… he thought she loved _him_. Or was it the other way round? He loved _her_ nobody said she loved _him_. But it tore him anyway. But… if Sakura would be happy with Tomoyo, she would be.

----

S+S XD God, there's still an T+T in there. ;; Well now it's S+T :D No, not Sakura and Touya =P


	5. Part V

I decided to start **All Costs** over again. As much as I love it, I'd like it to be a series. This version will have much more detail. Please note, Sakura-tachi are all 17. Also, note that I am a narrator. [Note: I think I used a little too much Japanese ^^;]

----

"Sakura!" Tomoyo cried. Looking around, she saw that she was just dreaming. Touya was sitting firm on a rock. "Are you okay?" he asked. Tomoyo breathed. "Yes, I am. Have you not fallen asleep?"

"Does it look like it?"

"Well, no, not really."

"Do you really love Sakura so much?"

"Yes… I do. If I had to give my life for her to be happy, I would. If I had to go to hell for her to go to heaven, I would," Tomoyo said, hanging her head lowly.-

----

Sakura groaned silently. She was awake. Where was she? She was in… that place… yes, but what was she doing here? Yes, she was meant to take revenge on Clow Reed. He had something to do with her mother's death. She knew it. And she oh-so-purely wanted revenge. Noticing Tomoyo and Touya were talking, she closed her eyes and listened to the conversation.

"I just… love Sakura _so much_… but I know I'd just confuse her if I told her," her best friend said. Sakura had to try not to gasp. _Love_? She knew Tomoyo loved her, but didn't know she was _in love_ with her.

"Shh –" Touya said quickly. "Sakura – she's stirring. If you truly don't want her to know, you don't have to tell her. But I can see through it. I can see through your mask, Tomoyo. For me, it's so painfully obvious it's unbelievable. Do you really want to keep this a secret, and let her find out later? She's be torn apart that you didn't tell her. I know she will be. She's so… so… so, _dense_, Tomoyo, but in a good way. You won't be happy alone, Tomoyo. I know it. You need to tell her, before Li-kun steals her away from you. You have your chance. Try, Tomoyo. Try her," Touya ended his speech.

----

Touya's so nice, Tomoyo thought. Not _that_ way, you know that, I mean, in a helping, kind way. "Kinomoto-kun, is it really _that_ obvious?" she asked. "Yes, Tomoyo-san, it's that obvious. Tell her, tell her now, before it's too late,"

"She's asleep," Tomoyo joked.

Touya sighed. "Not _now_, now, but NEAR now. Get it?"

"Yes, I do, thank you very much," She giggled.

"T…" Sakura said out loud. Touya threw his head upwards. "Did you hear something?" he asked Tomoyo. "I thought I did… It sounded like a girl, though. It wasn't me, was it you? Wait, maybe it was…" she replied.

"Sakura." Touya whispered. "She's awake. She _has been_. Tomoyo, let's just hope she hasn't been for 'that part' of our conversation, okay?" Tomoyo nodded. "Good. Let's go see her. Are you coming?" he gestured.

----

God, this _IS_ a T+T fic T____T Not for long! MUAHAHA! *grabs blender* See you on the other end XD


	6. Part VI

I decided to start **All Costs** over again. As much as I love it, I'd like it to be a series. This version will have much more detail. Please note, Sakura-tachi are all 17. Also, note that I am a narrator. [Note: I think I used a little too much Japanese ^^;]

----

"… Where are we?" Tomoyo whispered. She was the only one who noticed Sakura's voice was different when she was giving information about The Realm, but didn't say anything about it.

----

Sakura awoke, and began to speak in that metallic voice again. "_We are in The Realm of Reflections…_" she began. "Sakura!" Touya shook his sister's shoulders, but to no avail. Sakura's head bobbed about on her shoulders, but she continued speaking. "_This was my plan, for the Mistress of Clow to be put into misery, but not to die_. Yueh was against it. He sealed himself and Cerberus away, without any apprehension. He chanted along with me to lock the guardians up, and to leave Sakura in happiness, but it seems I have lied to him. Now I have sent Kinomoto Sakura to The Realm, and the two guardians I created have been sealed away along with the cards. I agreed to only sadden her, but it seems my will was too strong, and I automatically pulled her into The Realm. Goodbye, Kinomoto Sakura, how I never knew ye."

----

"SAKURA!" Tomoyo caught Sakura's head after her friend collapsed again. "Th… That voice…" Touya whispered. "Was that? _Clow Reed_?"

----

"Yes. It was. I remember that voice; Kinomoto-san, it was Clow Reed," Tomoyo said. "Should I call Gaki?" Touya asked, with a serious tone to his voice. "Ga – Oh, Li-kun? Sure. He'd know what to do," Tomoyo answered. Touya flipped open his mobile phone and dialled the number. Tomoyo could faintly hear him mumble, "Darn it, China area codes are so hard to remember…"

"Have you got him?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yeah, I think so…" He began to answer.

"Ah! Oh, is… Li-kun there?" Touya stammered. Tomoyo listened very intently and heard the other end of the conversation.

"Li-kun…? You mean Shaoran?"

"Y… Yes," Touya replied.

"Who is this?"

"This is Kinomoto Touya,"

"Oh! Kinomoto-san? This is Li Meiling, do you remember? Why are you calling Shaoran-kun?" the Chinese woman asked.

"Meiling…? Oh, the odango-girl Sakura used to hang out with? Hai, I remember you."

"I'll get Li right away," she said happily.

"H… Hello?" Shaoran said.

'I haven't heard this kid's voice in such a long time… If only Sakura could hear it.'

"It's Kinomoto Touya. Sakura's in trouble – can you come?"

"Come where?"

"To the Realm of Reflections,"

"Where?"

"Just… come into the Kinomoto household and tap the mirror in Sakura's bedroom."

"Why…?"

"Just do it, Sakura is in trouble! And bring that Meiling girl, too, she might be of help,"

"Sakura's in trouble? Oh, all right, I'll come. Have you called Hiiragazawa?"

"Who?"

"Hiiragazawa Eriol, that little English guy? Remember him?"

"Oh, yeah. So are you going to come?"

"Yes. I'll ask Okaasan right now,"

'Okaasan? Looks like he's still using Japanese.'

----

Touya hung up. "Tomoyo-chan, call Hiiragazawa and Kaho-chan."

"Kaho-chan? Oh, um… all right…" Tomoyo blushed and received the cell phone. Touya blocked out the sound. Was Sakura okay? Would she be? What about Yukito? If Yueh was sealed up, is Yuki still all right?

"They're coming immediately." Tomoyo smiled.

"Right. We have to stay here, near the entrance. I'll stay awake, you get some sleep and we'll wait until Sakura gets up, okay?"

Tomoyo smiled once more. "Okay!"

----

[One would think this is a T+T fic…]


End file.
